


Prank War

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony Stark, Fluff, Gen, Prank War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Tony's been in a grumpy mood the past week so you and Peter team up to try and get him to lighten up





	Prank War

The air in the tower has felt stiff all week. Tony has been in a horrible mood, likely due to one of his projects not working out the exact way he wants it to. He wasn’t actually being mean or rude, but he still wasn’t pleasant to be around. He gave off a bored and annoyed vibe. He mumbled when you spoke to him, clearly still lost in thought. You didn’t like this side of Tony so, you had to find a way to pull him out of his slump.

You could just ask Pepper to help you or Rhodey or Happy or really anyone else at the tower but that’s not nearly as fun. If you were going to pull your dad out of his terrible mood, you wanted help. Help from someone your own age with the same sense of humor. A certain Spider-Boy that would be spending the weekend at the tower for his training, one Tony happened to adore nearly as much as he adored you.

“Peter!” You chimed as you saw him entering the tower.

“Uh..h-hi, y/n.” Peter’s brows furrow as you run up to him and grab his wrist.

“I need your help.”

Peter’s feet move quickly while you drag him behind you. “Slow down.” Peter whines.

You drag him into your room and crack the door, a rule Tony has. “Dad’s been in a mood lately and I need your help to get him out of it.” You give him a cheery smile.

“Me?” Peter points to himself, his backpack slung over one shoulder. “Why me?”

“Because.” You grin ear to ear. “It’ll be fun.”

“H-he’s not gonna be mad, right?”

“No!” You shake your head quickly. “Okay, yeah maybe at first but then he’ll see us laughing and it’ll be okay. You in or what, Parker?”

Peter sighs, a soft smile now crossing his face “Okay.” He says. “What were you thinking?”

“Got your webshooters?” A sinister grin now splits your face as Peter nods. “It’s sticky so you’re gonna go around and just put small webs in random places he’ll for sure be touching, ya know, the back handle of the fridge and stuff.”

“What are you gonna do then?” Peter asks as he puts his bag by the end of your bed.

“I’m gonna tape pictures of Rhodey and Happy everywhere.”

“Y-you have pictures of them...just...because?”

“No!” You grimace at the thought. “I printed them out before you got here. I was gonna do this anyway.”

“This is going to put Mr. Stark in a better mood?” Peter asks again making you roll your eyes.

“Yeah and it’s good entertainment for us. It’s a Saturday afternoon. We should enjoy it.”

“Okay.” Peter says, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft laugh.

You explain where he should start putting his webs while you cover the other end of the tower in random pictures of Rhodey and Happy. Peter still thought you were completely insane and that your prank was awfully lame but that was the point. Tony would see the picture and just be confused as to why he opened the medicine cabinet to be met with a picture of Rhodey shoving cake in his mouth or when Tony would go into the lab and see a picture of Happy, looking stressed with a harsh glare. AKA the look he normally gave Tony when he was tired of his shit. Truly, it would just be something to confuse Tony and you’d get a good laugh at it when you would ask FRIDAY for the footage so you can see the look on Tony’s face.

It’s the webs that would be the best. They dissolve after a few hours and don’t leave a residue so there wouldn’t be any damage and Tony wouldn’t be too pissed. It won’t actually cling to his hand since it’s being shot directly at Tony. Plus, this way, it’ll help Peter loosen up a bit. He’s always a nervous wreck around you and he’s a rambling mess around Tony. Getting him involved a prank war just might help.

You and Peter met back up near the kitchen. He had a goofy grin but it was still a little timid while you were giddy with anticipation.

“Got everything?” You ask.

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter nods. “Think so.”

Just as Peter finished his sentence, Tony walked into the kitchen.

“C’mon.” You jerk your head and have Peter follow you. “Hey, dad.” You smile innocently as he looks at you and Peter, him trailing behind you.

“Kids.” He says with a quirked brow. “Mr. Parker, you alright?”

“Uh, y-yeah. I’m great. I’m great, Mr. Stark.” Peter gives him a toothy grin and you nearly roll your eyes at Peter’s horrid attempt at playing coy.

“You two are up to something.” Tony says, walking to the fridge.

“Nope. Nothing.” You say, smile holding steady.

“Right.” He narrows his eyes, turning back to the fridge. “Are you ready for your training in the morning, Mr. Parker?” Tony asks as he grabs the handle of the fridge, quickly pulling away with a groan. “What the hell?” He yells, you and Peter bursting out laughing. “What the hell did you two do?” Tony yells but you and Peter just keep laughing. Tony looks under the handle to see a white web. “Really?”

“S-sorry.” You gasp for air.

“It was y/n’s idea.” Peter continues to laugh, his cheeks starting to flush.

“Hey!” You lightly hit Peter.

“Sorry,” Peter’s laugh starts to subside as Tony just glares, going back to open the fridge only to be met with a picture of Rhodey making a face at the camera taped to a jug of orange juice.

“Why the hell is there a picture of Rhodey on the juice?” Tony’s voice rises in pitch with his confusion. He looks over his shoulder and you and Peter are nearly on the floor from laughing at his expression of confusion. “ **You two are actual children.** ” Tony groans, not bothering to remove the picture, instead grabbing the drink he was looking for.

“ **We just know how to have fun!** ” You retort, gasping for more air.

“Oh, and I don’t?” Tony quips, facing you and Peter.

“Nope. you’re a grumpy old man.” You mock.

Tony points his finger between you and Peter. “You’ve started a war. I’ll have you know, you’re not going to win this one.”

“I’ve a got spider on my side, what do you have?” Peter stops laughing with your words, but an uncontrollable smile still splits his face.

“I have a Rhodey.” Tony sticks his nose in the air and goes to leave but not before turning to face Peter. “You picked the wrong side, Kid.” Tony warns but the corners of his mouth are tugged into a smile.

“What’s he gonna do?” Peter whispers.

“I don’t know but I don’t think you'll be training much.” You giggle and hop onto one of the barstool chairs. “Alright, we gotta be on guard now.”

“You started a prank war.”

“ _We._ ” You correct. “You followed along so we. He’s totally gonna get Rhodey to help and I bet they’ll have like Nerf guns or something.”

“So, what should we do?” Peter questions, you holding his full attention.

“Waterguns.” You respond as if he should have known better. “And all the tech here is waterproof so it’s all good.”

“Oh, great.” Peter’s eyes widen as he nods.

“It’ll be fun.” You smile wide.

The two of you think of a plan to make sure you’re prepared for when Tony comes back to prank the two of you. You knew you’d only have a limited time to get him back. Pepper would be sure to come and break it up, afraid any of you were going to break something or get hurt. You were in a time crunch to get in as much as possible and with the help of Peter, that would be easy. But, while you were both in the kitchen, Tony and Rhodey came around the corner and sure enough, started shooting you and Peter with their Nerf guns.

Peter pulled you from the chair as you two went around the counter to hide, laughter filling the room.

“Aye, get the oil from that cabinet.” You whisper to Peter, gesturing to the cabinet he was leaning against. He does as told and you unscrew the bottle, as you crawl to the end of the counter. “Hey, wanna use your webs to distract them quick?” You keep your voice quiet and a sinister smile comes to Peter’s face.

“Yeah, for sure.” Peter says, standing abruptly, shooting his webs towards the adults, intentionally missing which gives you the opportunity to move from behind the counter and spill the oil out in the open before darting back to safety, Peter joining you.

“Thought your aim was supposed to be impeccable, Underoos.” Tony says.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” Peter says, smiling at you.

“We surrender!” You chime.

“So soon?” Rhodey asks. “Poor kids can’t handle their own game.” Rhodey shakes his head, a cornered smirk on his face as he looks to Tony. “No game, truce?” Rhodey continues.

“Totally!” You yell out, a finger over your lips as you look to Peter to make sure he stays quiet.

“Parker?” Tony asks, the suspicion evident in his voice.

“Truce!” Peter plays along.

Tony and Rhodey make their way over to you guys but Tony is first to slip on the oil, Rhodey catching him and helping him stand while you and Peter start laughing and make a run for it while they were busy trying to not to fall.

“You two are dead!” Tony yells but you and Peter barely hear him over your laughter.

You pull Peter into a different room of the tower, quickly and quietly shutting the door behind you. “Okay, dad won’t use FRIDAY to find us because fair game but we have to get to the other side of the tower, that’s where the summer stuff.”

“We’re really gonna attack them with water guns?” Peter asks, a brightness of excitement in his eyes.

“Hell yeah! They shot darts at us!” You burst into more laughter, Peter’s hand is quick to cover your mouth so you won’t give away your position. Your laugh stops almost immediately, a lingering smile taking it place while your heart comes to a stop.

“S-sorry.” Peter says and pulls his hand away.

You give him a bashful smile while biting your lip. “It’s okay.” Peter’s cheeks glow red. “You’re adorable.” His head picks back up with your words. “But we have a prank war to win and we only have until Pepper gets home.”

“Tell me your plan then. I’ll cover you.” Peter nods confidently.


End file.
